A conventional headband 1 is shown in FIG. 1. The headband 1 comprises a magnifying lens 2 hingedly coupled to a front end and an illumination assembly 3 pivotably coupled to a top front portion. However, the prior art suffered from several disadvantages. For example, a pivotal angle of the illumination assembly 3 in either horizontal or vertical direction is very limited. Further, the illumination assembly 3 is integrally formed with the headband 1, i.e., undetachable. Hence, an illumination on a working position is not possible if the headband 1 is taken off from the head. This can cause inconvenience while working. Hence, a need for improvement exists.